The present invention relates to a hydroelectric turbine, particularly a turbine in a confined space such as a pipe.
There are unique challenges in designing blades for turbines in piping systems as opposed to standard hydroelectric blades. Standard practice over the last two hundred years has involved jetting water through air into the blades.